Systems called “thin clients” are known. A thin client system is constructed so that a client is provided with a minimum function and a server manages resources such as applications and files.
In such a thin client system, with a result of processing executed by the server apparatus and/or data held thereby being displayed on the client, the client behaves as if it was playing the main role of executing the processing and/or was holding the data.
For example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2005/029864 discloses a thin client system in which a server executes an application for tasks, such as document creation and mailing and a client displays a result of the processing of the application. In addition to such task applications, there are demands for client systems to be extensively applied to an application for processing high-definition images in CAD (computer-aided design), an application for handling moving images, and so on.
However, protocols, such as an RDP (Remote Desktop Protocol), used for communication in a thin client system, and an RFB (Remote Frame Buffer) protocol used for VNC (Virtual Network Computing) are used to deal with large amounts of data of images and moving images, there is a problem in that response to operations executed by the client deteriorates. Such a problem is not only limited to cases in which images and moving images are handled, but is also common to cases in which a large amount of data is transmitted between a client and a server in a client system to update a screen.
Thus, as examples of technology for improving the operation response, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-194626 and 2010-118976 discloses related technologies. In the technologies, a server hooks outputs of a specific media application during processing and transmits data handled by the media application to a client. In turn, the client performs playback processing on data handled by the media application that runs on the server.